


Ad Madams

by annazonfox



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short piece for the Twelvetide Drabble 2015 Collection. Today's prompt is "Lord of Misrule."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Madams

Peggy rolls out of Rachel’s bed, massively hungover.

“Shit,” she says, quickly dressing.

15 minutes later, Pete, the elevator man, holds the door open for her. Inside, Joan lowers her sunglasses and gives Peggy a once-over and an amused eyebrow raise.

“Not a word,” Peggy says.

The women turn, look Pete over, and nod at each other approvingly.

“Ladies,” he says, gesturing as the door opens. “Olson Holloway headquarters.”

“The typewriters were delivered,” Joan says, exiting. “Think they’re simple enough for the boys to use?”

“Doubt it.”

They look at each other knowingly, handing their jackets to Don and Roger.


End file.
